101 Exorcist Kisses
by Wolfy Go Gnarf
Summary: A series of drabbles all ending with a kiss. LavixAllen.
1. Starlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own D,Grayman. It, unfortunately, belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I only want to play with the characters for a bit. Allen belongs to Lavi. **

**WARNING: this is Yaoi so if you don't like that leave. You don't need to read it and you don't need to flame. Be a good person and go away.**

* * *

First: Starlight

Stars should hold the answers. All the answers. Maybe even the answers to life. Tonight the stars were only twinkling down at Lavi. He was looking at them hopefully. For the last hour they had twinkled back at him as he asked the really tough questions. What was life after death? Was it a sin to be with another man? What if Allen didn't like him? What if. What if. What if.

His questions were endless. Lavi tried to remember how you wish on stars. He vaguely remembered the first star I see tonight bit, but the rest was a little foggy. After several minuets of struggle Lavi remembered.

"Starlight, Starbright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight

I wish…"

Lavi had trailed off. What did he wish? He knew he wanted an end to all this akuma business. He knew he wanted none of them to die, especially Allen. He knew he wanted to grow old. Not only that but he knew he wanted to grow old with a certain someone. Lavi pinched his eyes shut, set his jaw, and wished with everything he had in him.

Lavi opened his eyes and half expected to see Allen in front of him, levitating in the air. He adjusted his grip on the hammer's handle and looked up at the stars. He hoped his eyes were begging just as he imagined them to be. Nevertheless someone as perfect as Allen wouldn't possibly love him. How could he. Lavi was a mess. He always looked somewhat disheveled and Allen looked so perfect in his jacket and little suit.

"Lavi," a voice called from bellow. Lavi tilted his head down and spotted Allen. His head was tilted back, his hair falling out of his face, and he was waving. Lavi Smiled. Maybe his wish would come true. Maybe this was a sign. "What are you doing up there?"

"Looking at the stars," Lavi replied. He almost invited Allen up but decided that was too forward. Instead he tore his eyes away from Allen's and looked over the field. He could just make out a roaring river and several smatterings of lonely trees. He felt sorry for them, standing all alone in a field of grass.

"Can I come up," Allen asked.

Lavi shocked, looked down and said something that apparently was positive. Lavi shrunk his hammer and came to eye level with Allen. He smiled took Lavi's proffered hand and they rose together into the sky.

"Wow," Allen sighed. "It's a lot prettier up here."

"Yeah," Lavi was trying not to look at Allen. It was hard not to but he tried.

There was a long uncomfortable silence while Allen searched the sky. "So what did you wish for?"

"What," Lavi stumbled over the simple word in his shock.

"I thought I heard you wishing for something," Allen asked curious. He looked adorable.

Lavi felt his cheeks heat and he was sure he was blushing. Was it just him or did Allen blush too. Allen quickly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the edge of Lavi's mouth. "Was that it?"

Lavi stood stunned for several seconds and then smiled. "Not quiet." He leaned forward and captured the blushing Allen's lips under his. It was an innocent kiss. Their tongues remained settled within their mouths but it spoke of want on both pairs of lips.


	2. Four of Diamonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's characters. They, unfortunately, belong to J.K. Rowling. I only want to play with them for a bit.**

**WARNING: this is ****Yaoi**** so if you don't like that leave. You don't need to read it and you don't need to flame. Be a good person and go away.**

**A/N: I kind of forgot to mention it before (sorry!) the idea came from redstrawberrychan who apparently got it from an lj. I took some of her list and then asked several friends to complete the rest. The complete list can be found on my livejournal at http://perber.**

* * *

**Second: Four of Diamonds**

Allen had debated losing this match just for fun, but after seeing Lavi remove the first item of clothing decided not to. Lavi really was gorgeous. Ever since Allen had seen him remove his shirt he had been blushing. The more clothing that came off the more he blushed. He probably shouldn't have let Lavi convince him to play.

Allen had been willing to lose a couple of hands. His shoes and both socks sat to the side. Allen's toes felt decidedly free. Lavi wasn't blushing, a fact that made Allen somewhat jealous. How couldn't he be embarrassed to be sitting there in only his boxers? No matter how many times Allen saw Lavi in them or out of them for that matter he blushed. He just found it so, well, odd to be undressed in another's presence.

Allen had four fours in his hand and knew Lavi had nothing. Lavi, unfortunately, didn't have a poker face. He was all smiles or all frowns. Allen looked over the rim of his cards and Lavi was still frowning. He looked up at Allen and gave a lopsided grin. Allen knew Lavi would be completely naked in a few moments. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Possibly both. Lavi set his cards face down on the table and looked at Allen for a while. Allen sheepishly hid behind his cards blushing harder and wondered what exactly Lavi was thinking. Why was he staring so hard as Allen. Perhaps there was something on his face, or maybe he just wished Allen wasn't winning. This thought made Allen blush an even darker shade of red.

Lavi cocked his head to the side like a puppy trying desperately to understand what his master was saying. "Why are you blushing so hard?"

Allen flushed a shade darker and his eyes widened. "N-no reason," He stuttered. Allen always seemed to end up stuttering when Lavi asked him questions like that. Sometimes, if the question was embarrassing enough, Allen couldn't even answer.

Lavi smiled devilishly.

"Lavi why are you smiling like that," Allen squeaked.

Lavi leaned forward and purposefully said, "You. Win." He leaned back and stood. He began removing the black boxers slowly inching them from his hips.

Allen covered his eyes with both hands sending his cards scattering to the floor and table top. He listened and heard no rustle of cloth hitting the floor. Allen peeked between his fingers and Lavi wasn't there. Allen dropped his hands startled and then he felt it. Strong naked arms wrapped around him and a warm bare chest againt his back. Lavi's lips brushed Allen's ear as he spoke, "Looking for these?" The boxers swung around in front of Allen and he squeaked in surprise.

Allen blushed deeper, "N-n-no."

Lavi licked Allen's earlobe. Allen gasped and then shivered as he felt Lavi's hot breath against his skin, "You look so cute when you blush." He used one hand to tilt Allen's face up to his and Lavi kissed him. It was hot with passion, with need.

* * *

A/N: next one is Path of Sin. Check out the complete list at http//perber.

**button is right there. Review please!**


	3. Path of Sin

**Discla****imer: I do not own ****D****,Grayman. ****It****, unfortunately, belong****s**** to ****Katsura**** Hoshino****. I only want to play with the characters**** for a bit.**** Allen belongs to Lavi. **

**WARNING: this is ****Yaoi**** so if you don't like that leave. You don't need to read it and you don't need to flame. Be a good person and go away.**

* * *

Third: Path of Sin

Lavi lay sleeping beside Allen. One arm was casually wrapped around Allen's hips while the other was under Lavi's head. He was smiling in his sleep. Allen knew that Lavi would tighten his grip if he tried to wiggle away, so Allen remained with his head pressed to Lavi's chest listening to his heart beat.

It was another one of those nights where Allen couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them, the souls of akuma. It had a snowballing type affect. He would see the akuma's soul, think of his father, and cry. It just kept going in rabid could destroying circles. Allen found himself crying softly into his hands hoping not to wake his lover. Allen shook violently as he shoved choking sobs back down his throat. For once in his life Allen was happy Lavi was a heavy sleeper.

He was following the path that fed the fire. He had let his father's soul be molded and used for horrible purposes. Silently Allen relayed every time he had destroyed an akuma. He had set their souls free. He tried to convince himself that it was repentance of sorts. That whoever watched over the souls before they became akuma would look at him and say he had done well. Deep down in him he knew whoever that was would frown. He would give him that disappointed look he had seen so many times before.

Allen convulsed his body trembling violently as he coughed out sobs. This time Lavi woke. Allen felt him shift in his sleep but could not swallow the sobs that wracked his body. He cried as hard as he thought possible into Lavi's shoulder. "Allen," Lavi's voice was quiet, soft and questioning.

Allen gave a loud sob and then trembled. He felt Lavi moving him into his lap and sitting up. The covers fell away leaving them both bare chested and cold. Lavi clutched Allen close to him, rubbing up and down the small boys back trying to calm him.

Allen just sobbed, hard and loud and messy into his shoulder. He wanted to say something to Lavi but couldn't get it out. Soon His sobs stilled and he was left crying silent tears as Lavi rocked him. "Allen?"

Allen hid his face in Lavi's shoulder. He hated when people saw him cry. Especially his face afterward. It got all red and blotchy. He looked horrendous.

Lavt tucked his fingers under Allen's chin and forced his head up. Allen looked away from that concerned face. "Allen, look at me."

Reluctantly he turned his eyes to meet Lavi's and tried to blink back the tears. Lavi wiped them away and gave a soft sad smile. "Are you alright?"

Allen nodded and looked away again. Lavi's shoulder was dripping with salty tears. "I-I'm sorry," Allen's voice wavered and he swallowed heavily.

Lavi startled, "For what?"

"I got your shoulder wet."

Lavi stared at Allen blankly for awhile, then he began to laugh. Allen looked back puzzled his tears drying up leaving salty trails on his cheeks.

"W-What," now he sounded embarrassed.

Lavi grinned at Allen still laughing and kissed his salty lips. "You're ridiculous."

Allen shoved him away and stated frustrated, "Am not!"

Lavi proceeded to tackle the young exorcist and molest him deep into the night hours.

* * *

A/N: next we have the topic Words. And no I don't have any idea what I'm doing yet. But that's what friends are for right?**  
**

**The button calls to you. Yes the one on the left. **Review please!


	4. Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own D,Grayman. It, unfortunately, belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I only want to play with the characters for a bit. Allen belongs to Lavi. **

**WARNING: this is Yaoi so if you don't like that leave. You don't need to read it and you don't need to flame. Be a good person and go away.**

A/N: so sorry it took so long things have been extremely hectic what with school starting and everything. I'll try and get chapters up as often as possible but I promise nothing.

* * *

**Fourth: Words**

Allen sat curled by the fireplace soaking in the heat. His room had been freezing something even the space heater that was Lavi couldn't eliminate. Allen wasn't particularly fond of the cold and so had crept downstairs into the inn's common room to read by the fire. Not long ago the innkeeper, a tall homely woman in her mid thirties, had brought him a cup of cocoa free of charge. Allen held it tightly in one hand as his other traced the letters of each word.

This was Allen's favorite book, a large worn black covered thing filled with contemporary poetry. He loved it. It helped him get to sleep at night; it helped him wile away the hours on trains; it helped him relax. That worn black book was like Allen's bible. Without fail he read a poem every night in soft whispers. Fortunately, Allen's lover took forever getting ready for bed. Allen loved his book but the truth was that it embarrassed him. He could recite most of the poetry by heart now and he thought it was a little bit too effeminate. Lavi liked his girlish features, he knew, but this was just too much.

Allen quietly traced his fingers over the pages coming to a simple poem. He read it softly aloud breathing in the words and letting them pull a blanket around his thoughts.

"I saw you by a lake.  
I thought it was you.

I thought it was a lake.  
As I came nearer

the clear, blue lake remained,  
and you vanished. I thought

it was you who vanished.  
The lake was not a mirage.

Blue and clear it remained,  
shimmering in the sun.

There was no sign of you  
in the sun by that lake.

I walked into the lake  
in despair, never thinking

to find you there, sleeping,  
with the blue waters drawn

about you like a blanket,  
sheltering you from the sky."

(Sun Waters by: Halvard Johnson)

Allen finished the poem with a deep breathy sigh. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of the poem and the words run over him. He breathed in their smell like the blue water and sand. His lips curled into a feint smile as he reveled in the poem. Then he heard a shuffle and he froze. Allen felt like he had been caught, hand in the cookie jar.

He slowly turned his head praying that it was anyone but him. There he stood. Tall shirtless and surprised. Allen stared wide-eyed at him. He quietly closed the book and then looked back down at his hands. He debated throwing the book into the fireplace just to save himself the torment of Lavi's look.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Allen didn't say anything. He just rubbed a hand over the books cover.

Lavi took a step forward, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Allen still remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say. He had everything to say. All he could manage was to rub the cover of the book and look sad.

Lavi filled the silence, "I didn't know you liked poetry." He was getting more desperate. "I liked that poem." He moved around the couch and sat down next to Allen. "Would you read me one?"

Allen blinked surprised and looked up at Lavi. Read him a poem? This was Lavi though, strong manly Lavi. And he liked his book. All worries forgotten Allen dropped his cocoa and threw himself into Lavi's arms. His lips pressed against his lovers and he grinned wide into the kiss.

When they pulled back both boys were smiling. "You spilled the cocoa."

"I didn't like it much anyways," Allen picked up the book and set it between them. He looked up at Lavi nervously and Lavi looked back smiling. They sat there for several long moments before Allen opened the page and read, His voice was soft trembling but sure.

"Apparently, I proceeded in an easterly direction, with no lack  
of temerity. Saw the wild bayberry-blossom  
of the sink-estate.  
A stranger uprooted and said. 'Not that way, mate, it's a cul-de-sac'.

He placed great stress on the 'de'. There was now no turning back.  
By then, we were headlong into each other  
you, humbled below me, turned the other way, your shoulder-blades  
moving like skimmed slates over tawny water.

To sleep with anyone is risk,  
—the virus of love, the virus of obligation— the fear of being opened to any  
turn  
of events. Strange then that after, you formally donned a sleep-mask  
as if not wanting to witness a burglar break suddenly into your home.

There are those who believe that, as it and us share swirling molecules,  
we can walk through solid matter.

D-d-d don't wait for me by the spider-web scintillations  
of the broken kiosk. I won't be back."

(Cul-De-Sac by:Matthew Caley)

The book had been closed midway through the poem as Lavi wrapped his arms around him and tugged him tight to his chest. Allen could only smile into his shoulder as he finished.

* * *

A/N: The next one is Strawberry Jam...again I didn't come up with this...heh

_Look. _Yes right there. The _elusive _review button has chosen this moment to appear. **Catch it before it runs away!**


	5. list of 101 kisses topics

So this is the list of all of them. I thought perhaps you would like to see them...

Starlight

Four of Diamonds

Path of Sin

Words

Strawberry Jam

Green Tea

Blossom

Chrysanthemums

Illusion

Eyes

The Endless and Faraway Sky

Stubborn

Gravity

Vaseline

Photograph

Celebration

Falling Leaves

Walking on Air

Shining

A Bit of Color

Eschatology

Schadenfruede

Microphone

Redecorating

Backhand

No Ink

Pretty room

Table

Graph

Why not to

Minutes

Limit

Idol

Mirror

Powder

Crystal

Oil

Carcinogen

Fear

Desert

Cracked glass

Potatoes

Pierced ears

Speeding along a highway

Latex gloves

Shower

Ink stains

Monsters under the bed

Lipstick

Cherry cola

Amusement park

Library

Karma

Holiday

University

Record label

Eggs and toast

Proper villains

Beach during the winter

Filmmaking

Raining during the picnic

School's out

Strangers

Engine grease

Foiled plans

Fruit

Boating

Old Sinatra tunes

Aquarium

Honeycomb

Crunchy

Fax

Wrong number

Germany

Comic strip

Homophobia

Three-legged chair

Double entendre

Penguin

House

I own these toes

Banana

Pudding

Emo music

Digital camera

Wise old owl

Fork

Issac

Llamas

Pose

Mouse

Red dragon

Socks

March

Detachment

Recycle

Dishonestly

Prizes

Unobtainable

Rain

Stretch

* * *

I am so looking forward to this. 


	6. Strawberry Jam

Strawberry Jam

Lavi watched with amusement as Allen brought plate upon plate back to the table. Food of every imaginable size and shape and flavor covered the plates. Lavi knew that it was his arm that needed all that sustenance but sometimes he really wondered where he put it all.

His cheeks were puffed out filled with food and the size never seemed to go down. He didn't speak or look at Lavi. He merely continued with his inhalation of the food. Lavi glanced down at his own plate which was meager compared to Allen's.

He took several bites of his eggs and moved on to his toast and jam. He had different kinds and as he ate he absently wondered if eating with Allen was even possible. Lavi didn't like being ignored and Allen it seemed was pretty good at ignoring everything when he was eating.

Lavi tried to emulate this as he ate the rest of his meal. He tried to engross himself in the food entirely and forget Allen even existed. He must have partially succeeded because when he looked up Allen was giving him an odd look.

"What?"

Allen leaned across the table getting all sorts of condiments on his shirt until his face was inches away from his own. He leaned back in his chair startled until a pink tongue escaped Allen's lips and licked the corner of his mouth.

He leaned back to his own side of the table and acting as though everything was normal said, "You had some jam."

Lavi laughed heartily and leaned across the table to kiss his lover lightly on the lips.

Allen mirrored his own question, "what?"

Lavi merely smiled at him and went back to his meal leaving Allen to watch him eat. Perhaps it was possible to have a meal with Allen after all.


End file.
